I Will Always Love You
by Eyeslikeabushbaby.x
Summary: Izzie wants to plan Mer's wedding. Meredith agrees. No-one can find George, and the Seattle staff can't identify John Doe. Mer/Der Callie/Arizona Addison/Alex Lexie/Mark. When Callie figures out John Doe's identity, how will the everyone react?


**Grey's Anatomy- Meredith and Derek: I will always love you.**

**Okay, well, I gave this my best shot. But I've never tried to write about just Mer and Derek before; but I gave it a go… This story is because I loved Meredith in the last wedding dress Izzie made her put on, and a Mer/Der wedding would've been amazing (Even though I loved the post-it way!) This story is in a world where they had the time to have a giant wedding. Izzie does not have cancer and doesn't get married to Alex. (Because it's Addex always!)**

"You look amazing, Mer!" Izzie exclaimed, clapping her hands together, Meredith thought her friend looked a bit like a seal.

Meredith sighed. "Can't I just go to Vegas or City Hall or something? I don't want a fancy wedding."

Izzie rolled her eyes. "Think of Derek, think of _me _!" She fluttered her eyelashes. "I'll plan the whole thing for you, you won't even have to lift a finger."

"That's what I'm worried about. You. My wedding. You planning my wedding." Meredith told her, moving stiffly in the wedding dress Izzie had made her wear. She twisted around, admiring herself in the mirror, Izzie had done her hair as well and even though she was totally against the big white wedding; she had to admit, she loved the way she looked right now.

"You really do look beautiful, Meredith." Owen put in as he entered the living room, Cristina behind him. Izzie looked at Cristina expectantly, "You look awesome, whatever." She rolled her eyes at the look on Izzie's face.

"Ignore her. You look really great!" Izzie said again, Meredith twirled around; feeling slightly more elegant.

"Fine… I guess, you can plan my wedding Izzie." She gave in, Izzie squealed excitedly; she began jumping around the room, nearly bumping into Cristina.

"Do you see what you've unleashed?" Christina pointed at the bouncing blond girl. Meredith shrugged. "She's happy… We'll cope."

"I need Tequila." Meredith's best friend went straight for the alcohol cupboard, pushing Izzie- who was now dancing around- out the way.

"Thank you, Mer." Izzie hugged her friend.

"No problem Iz, just one thing."

"Anything."

"I want to wear this dress."

/

"Don't be nervous, you'll be fine, man." Mark told Derek, patting him on the shoulder.

"She didn't want a fancy wedding, this was Steven's idea. This is all her planning. It took her a week to plan, it would've taken Meredith five minutes."

"I heard Meredith picked out the dress. That's something."

"Hm. I can't wait to see her." Derek smiled, thinking of how beautiful Meredith would be when she walked down that isle.

/

The music began.

It was fancy music, very Izzie; and very not Meredith. The bridesmaids dresses were very non-Meredith too. Izzie and Mark, followed by Cristina and Owen, followed by Alex and Addison-who had come back from LA for the wedding. The girls dresses were strapless, the bottom floating behind them as they walked, they were all in red and their hair was curly.

That music stopped and a different tune started, it was slower and more beautiful.

She was smiling, holding the sides of her dress as she walked down the small steps; Richard helping her. Derek's mouth opened slightly, the sight of her amazing him. She was stunning…

The dress was beautiful, absolutely stunning, it was so… Meredith.

It looked like it had been made for her, like Izzie had made it specially for his finance.

Her smile grew as he held out his hand for her, she kissed Richard on the cheek and went to join Derek.

/

She was there, holding his hand. She didn't care about all the people watching her, she didn't mind the fact that there were no buffalo wings. She didn't care about the fancy music and puffy dresses. She only saw Derek…

"…I want to grow old with you, and stay with you forever. No running, no matter what. I'll never let you go, ever. Meredith Grey, I love you so much." Derek grinned at her, Meredith smiled back…

"Derek…" She began. "I knew what I wanted. I wanted to be a surgeon; I wanted to cut and to save lives. I was so messed up, so dark and so twisty inside than nobody thought I would find someone. Especially not me. Derek, I want to be with you, even when we're old, when I can't remember who you are." Derek laughed softly. "I want to stay with you when I think I hate you, because I'll always love you, Derek." She smiled, Derek's grin was even bigger…

/

"We got married." He whispered in her ear, everyone was watching them as they danced their first dance as wife and husband. She smiled. "We did."

"We had the time." He told her.

"We did." She agreed. "Even though I still haven't found John Doe's family. And I can't find George anywhere… He wasn't even here for the wedding."

"Meredith." He laughed. "Worry about that later, just have fun."

"Okay sure. I'll just forget all of that, and dance."

"With me, your husband."

"My husband."

/

Everyone was on the dance floor now. Owen had pulled Cristina off her chair to dance, Richard and Adele were spinning around happily; Callie and Arizona had bright smiles on their faces as they held each other. Derek noticed Mark trying to get Lexie to dance with him and Alex gazing over longingly at Addison, who was sitting at her table swaying to the music. Meredith saw Izzie, moving around the floor, dancing with everyone she met, Mer knew she was still upset about George joining the army…

"Hey guys!" Izzie grinned.

Derek grinned. "Having fun, Stevens?"

The blond nodded. "I am, this is so awesome don't you think?"

"It's great, Iz." Meredith told her friend, "Thank you."

"You look amazing!" Izzie told her, as she danced away from the couple.

/

"Thank you."

"For what?" Lexie frowned, looking at Mark.

"Dancing with me." He ran a had through her newly dyed blond hair.

She smiled. "You're welcome. I really don't mind."

Mark grinned. "Good."

"Good."

/

Arizona laughed, watching Callie and Bailey dance around the floor until the song ended, turning to a slow beat.

Callie high-fived Miranda and came to join her girlfriend. "Dance with me again?" Callie held out her hand to Arizona, who smiled and took it. They twirled around, smiling and laughing together; finding it impossible not to enjoy themselves.

/

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Karev." Addison turned her head, putting her back to him.

"Don't lie to me."

"Don't ask if I'm okay."

"Fine." He told her.

"Fine." She folded her arms. He sat down, much to her surprise.

"Addison," he tried to make her face him, but she just shook his hand away. "Addison." He said more forcefully, she turned around, looking angry.

"What?"

"I liked walking down the Isle with you." He stated, she just looked at him. "I mean, I liked being with you again… Wait no, um, I just think-"

"Ugh, spit it out, Karev."

"Come back to Seattle." He said quickly.

Her eyes went extremely wide. "I'm sorry, _what _?"

/

"Hey, Iz." Meredith smiled, walking up to Izzie, who was standing at the side of the room; sipping her wine.

"Where's George, Meredith?" She asked, staring at everyone.

"I don't know."

"Well why didn't he come? You sent his invite, right?"

Meredith nodded. "I said you were planning the wedding, I even left voicemail. He didn't reply."

"He's going to die in the army, Mer." Izzie said sadly. "We have to stop him."

"It's okay, Iz, we'll find him."

/

Callie looked at the clock on the wall, then to Arizona. "Oh!" She yelped. "I'll be right back, it's my turn to check on John Doe!" She left her girlfriend, looking rather shocked.

/

"Come back to Seattle?"

"That's what I said."

"Okay, are you on drugs? Are you drunk?" She laughed. "Or are you just that much of an idiot?"

"How about, none of the above." He smirked. "How about… I want you here, in Seattle."

She smacked his head. "No!"

"Okay… Ow."

"No, you don't get to say that Alex." She scolded him. "You don't get to want me."

/

Callie opened John Doe's room. She sighed. There was still no family, they still didn't know who he was.

"Damn." Callie sighed, going to stand by him. "Hey." she smiled. "How you doing?"

He didn't answer, he couldn't.

"Do you want to write? Before you go into surgery? Do you want to tell me who you are?" She asked him, placing the pen in his hand. He ignored it and took Callie's hand.

"What are you-"

"O…O?"

He drew something again.

"OO… What?"

He tried again.

"OO…7?" Callie frowned. "I don't understand. What do you mea- _Oh My God_."

She remembered then, hearing Karev talking about someone, calling them 007.

"_Reliving the intern moment, 007?" Karev smirked. _

_Grey hit Alex on the arm. "Leave him alone, Alex."_

"_It's just a joke, Mer, he killed someone, I'm mocking him."_

"_Remember the elevator?" George O'Malley asked Karev, who shut up immediately. "I'm no longer 007, licence to kill. I'm George O'Malley, licence to cut and save lives."_

"_Oh my God_…" Callie chocked, letting go of his hand, letting go of George O'Malley's hand…

/

"What's the matter with you?" Arizona frowned as Callie came running up to her, breathing heavily. "Stop doing that, people are staring, Callie…"

"It's George!" She sobbed. "John Doe is _George_!" She collapsed then, crying at Arizona's feet.

"O'Malley?" Alex and Addison rushed over, Addison's eye were wide, tears welling up.

Callie nodded. "Y-Yes-s…" She cried, putting a hand over her mouth.

Everyone was staring now.

"Izzie!" Meredith called as Izzie ran out of the room, running up the stairs to find George.

"Are you sure?" Bailey put in, coming over to join in the scene.

"007..." Callie coughed, looking up at Alex- who was now holding Addison as she cried. Alex nodded. "Yeah, that's George." Addison and Callie both sobbed even harder.

"Oh my God." Meredith whispered, Derek went to hold her, "Oh my God,"

Arizona looked at the scene, the news had even got Bailey creating tears. She picked up Callie, bringing her to look into her eyes. "Look at me. He'll be fine, he's got surgery soon, yes?"

Callie nodded.

"Okay, he'll be fine." Arizona told her, wanting to make her stop crying.

Meredith and Derek were standing in the corner silent, Alex was hugging Addison, the Chief held Adele in one arm and was holding one of Bailey's shoulders with the other.

"Izzie…" Meredith whispered. Letting go of Derek and running after Izzie.

"I guess this puts an end to our wedding." Derek said loudly.

"I guess it does…" Adele said sadly.

/

"Izzie, you need to leave him." Meredith opened the door, coming into the room in her wedding dress.

"No."

"Izzie…"

"No!"

Meredith sat down next to Izzie, and hugged her. "Hi George." She smiled at the man on the bed. He lifted one of his hands and touched Meredith. "Hi." She whispered again, letting the tears run down her face. "Hi."

/

"I have to go and see him again." Callie told Arizona.

"I'll go with you." Her girlfriend agreed.

"I'm coming." Alex said.

"Me too." Addison said, pulling herself from Alex's embrace.

"We'll all go." Bailey announced. The Chief, Adele, Derek, Mark, Lexie, Cristina and Owen all nodded in agreement.

/

"We're all here George." Callie muttered, standing by his side, one of her hands holding his hand, the other was placed in Arizona's. Izzie and Meredith had George's other hand, Izzie was gripping it tightly. "We're all with you."

"I've called your family, George." Bailey told him, trying her best to smile even though the tears were still falling, "They'll be here soon."

"Hey, dude." Alex patted George's arm with his free hand, Addison gripped his right one.

"Your surgery's tomorrow, George, we'll all be here with you." Derek told him, smiling.

"I got married George." Meredith said, gesturing to her dress. "That means anything's possible, so you can get better. Because I got married."

/

George died in surgery.

Callie had broken down, Derek had thrown equipment around; The Chief claimed to be retiring… Again. Meredith had drunk, a lot… Cristina had joined her, Owen punched some things, Bailey became more like a Nazi then ever, trying not to let her feeling get the best of her. Arizona had been there for Callie, making her feel better. Addison had moved to Seattle, claming to be in memory of George… But then a few weeks later she had moved into Alex's room in the Grey house. And Izzie had cooked so many muffins they filled 1,542 large boxes.

They were all at his funeral.

Along with his mother and brothers, all crying - even Alex.

Izzie had started to laugh, Meredith had to move her away so she could laugh until she cried… Addison and Callie let silent tears run down their faces… Each leaning on their soul mate's shoulders.

Meredith and Derek walked along the graveyard, holding each others hand. Derek kissed her, and embraced her as tears rolled down her cheeks…

"I can't believe he's dead." Meredith whispered, wiping them away.

"George is dead."

**I don't think I'm that good at writing sad things. And this is no way as sad as when Meredith found out it**** was George, but I gave it a go… So please, if you liked it, tell me what you think of my first Mer/Der fic! : )**


End file.
